


Besieged!

by clover71



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to unyielding curiosity, Sasuke and Naruto end up releasing a powerful jutsu that creates a portal from another dimension and a time tunnel from the past and as a result, they had tenacious dragons and a misplaced Yondaime in their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besieged!

**Author's Note:**

> \- I am deeply grateful to my friend, radcliffe_bass, for taking time to look over this fic, despite her busy schedule. Thanks so much, friend! I added a few things post-beta so any mistakes left are my own.  
> \- I am not claiming I'm an expert with dragons. In fact, I know nothing of these creatures so all details in here are my own version – invented, in other words.  
> \- Okay, focus. Since this is written for **Dragon BigBang 2013** challenge over at LiveJournal, this story is about dragons not anything else (although I might have failed to make them the center of the story... *head desk*)  
>  \- I originally intended to use Obito for the humor, but I haven't been in a humor-filled mood when writing this so it might not have turned out as planned. But I kept Obito as one of the characters anyway.  
> \- Lastly, plot? What plot? This is just about dragons. And I think I enjoyed creating the arts more but I also had fun writing the story (even if it doesn't make sense, LOL).  
> ** make sure to check out the end notes **  
> .  
> .
> 
> ****************************************************************************************
> 
> * * *

.

.  
.  
.  
The smell of Konoha morning air always brings comfort to Naruto, like it carries the promise of a new and better day. He plants himself on the edge of a cliff overlooking the northern part of the village and takes a deep breath, letting the mixed scent of trees and flowers and grass soothe his soul.

A slim arm coils around his waist, hard chest pressing against his back and warm lips connecting with the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Naruto doesn't need to turn his head. He knows his lover's scent all too well. "Hey. I thought you're sleeping in this morning since you had to work late last night."

"Hn. Good morning to you, too." Sasuke wounds his other arm around Naruto, tightening his hold. "I thought I'd join your training today. I already asked Kakashi's permission."

"You did?" Naruto doesn't mind having Sasuke around. It's been weeks since they last trained together. He's been busy with missions and Sasuke has been deeply engaged with his own job.

"Yeah. Although he says someone will preside over your training for the week."

Turning in Sasuke's embrace, Naruto faces his former rival slash long time best friend slash the man who now owns his heart. "Who?"

Sasuke's shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. "Beats me."

There's something Sasuke's not telling him, but Naruto chooses not to dwell on it. "Oh well, as long as it's not Ebisu sensei." For some reason, he still can't trust the jōnin when it comes to training. But other than that, he and Ebisu get along pretty well.

Sasuke's hold loosens and he backs away slightly, hands resting on Naruto's hips. "Why don't we grab some breakfast before heading to the training ground?" 

Ah, the magic word. "Okay." Naruto lets Sasuke take him by the hand, no longer anxious over having people witness their public display of affection.

 

=/

 

When Tsunade announces that he's been granted a temporary release under certain conditions, Obito thinks, _About damn time_. Three years in prison is starting to do bizarre things to his brain, not that he hasn't lost his sanity a long time ago. Then comes the conditions. 

"You shall oversee Uzumaki Naruto's training since Kakashi is busy reorganizing the ANBU Foundation," is what Tsunade says, which – exaggerated as it may sound – shatters that picture-perfect image of freedom that Obito starts to create in his head. 

"You want me to what?" Obito tries to convince himself it's not that bad. Could've been worse, right? At least he won't be kept in a prison cell 24/7. 

Three hours later, he realizes how pitifully wrong he is. The boy is a nightmare! Naruto, that is. Sasuke, he doesn't mind though the bastard attitude is getting on his nerves. Not to mention the arrogance. Oh, was he this conceited when he stood by Madara during the war and felt like the world revolves around him? If that's the case, then he'll let Sasuke's behavior slide. But Naruto?

"How do I increase the wind pressure again?" asks the blond-haired knucklehead teen for probably the eighth time. Obito lost count after the fifth. 

Obito sighs, shoulders dropping. He will not lose his patience. He will not. He explains it in a way he would to a child. "Use just the right amount of chakra to build up air pressure in your chest. Do not overdo it yet. You need to learn to control it before releasing a tornado-like mass."

Naruto starts babbling about how pointless this exercise is, why he and Sasuke can't just get to the combined jutsu and why does he even have to listen to Obito and, "Just where is Kakashi sensei anyway."

Now Obito understands why he's been given this task. It's worse than the punishments he has been given while in prison. He wonders how Kakashi manages to obtain enough patience to teach this kid. Is this boy even his former sensei's son? Apart from the physical resemblance, Obito doesn't see any strain of Minato in him. 

"Hey, Obito! Are you even listening?" Naruto stomps his foot, his hands on his hips, brows furrowed.

Another sigh slips out of Obito and he does his best to ignore the way Naruto's voice grinds through his eardrums. "I'll prefer facing Ibiki for a whole day than this. This is worse than being tortured." 

A low chuckle rises behind him. "Now, now, Obito. Surely you don't mean that."

Despite the annoyance boiling in his chest, Obito only manages to puff out a short, sharp breath. "This is supposed to be your job, you know. And what are you doing here, anyway. I thought you're busy with ANBU?" He twists his head to face his former teammate. "You're not here to check up on me are you?"

Kakashi's eyebrow disappears behind his hita-ate. "Are you implying that I don't trust you?"

"I don't know. Do you?" There's no response. Obito watches as Kakashi's gaze shifts to the two young men standing in the middle of the training ground. "It's not as if I can escape. Need I remind you that you and Tsunade had placed seals on me, one that keeps me from using any jutsu, one that represses my Sharingan and Rinnegan and one that will prevent me from leaving the vicinity of Konoha."

"That's not exactly what I was worried about." Kakashi tilts his head, gesturing at the field. "How is he progressing, anyway?"

Obito presumes that Kakashi's referring to Naruto so he shakes his head, saying, "If you really did train that boy, I commend you for your patience."

"You need to keep things simple with him," is Kakashi's lackadaisical advice and he makes it sound like it's as simple as combing his hair.

"I don't now how simpler I could get." Obito eyes Kakashi with subtle skepticism. "I never pegged you as a sensei, you know. Never expected you'd consider teaching. I remember how little patience you have for people whose intellectual level is lower than yours." 

Kakashi's lone visible eye flicks over to meet Obito's gaze. "People can change."

 

=/

 

Kakashi suppresses his chakra before sneaking at the edge of the Fifth Training Ground. It's been a week since Obito started training Naruto and Sasuke and they seem to be making headway. They've mastered the collaboration technique and just as Kakashi has predicted, the combination of wind and fire style can be incredibly deadly.

It's not that he doubts Obito's ability but maybe it's because he doesn't believe that Obito has completely reformed. After all, the bastard has tried to kill Naruto, not only once but several times. Kakashi can't be blamed for being wary. 

And Sasuke. Sasuke is a different story. He has witnessed that flash of sincerity in the Uchiha and he doesn't need any visual jutsu to see that his former student and former rogue ninja, for that matter, really cares about Naruto. 

"So what do you think?" Obito's high-pitched voice cuts through Kakashi's musing. Sometimes this bipolar nature of his former teammate worries him. One moment he's dead serious and the next he acts more childlike than Naruto.

"I'm impressed," Kakashi says and for good measure, he adds, "You make a good sensei, if you ask me."

"I was actually thinking." Obito rubs his chin with his thumb and forefinger, eyes skyward. "When I'm finally absolved, you think the Hokage will consider giving me a teaching job at the Academy?"

Kakashi doesn't know why the mere thought of it sends a terrifying chill down his spine. Good thing he wears a mask. It works well in situations like this when he can't help but quirk his lips. He forces a smile on his eye though and says, "Who knows? But you have to understand that trust isn't that easy to hand out, especially after all the things you've done."

A pout finds its way to Obito's mouth. "Just when I thought you were being encouraging."

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto bounds over to them, waving his arm, acting like he's nine instead of nineteen. Kakashi actually thought that now he's in a relationship with Sasuke, a bit of maturity will kick in. Well, there's a bit, he must admit. A miniscule bit. "Did you see our technique? Did you see it?"

"Yes, Naruto. I did." Kakashi's eyes wander over the panoptic expanse of massive craters and fallen trees and what little of the grassy area left. "In fact, judging from the condition of the training ground, I'd say you've mastered it."

"Oh yeah." A sheepish look passes over Naruto's face. He scratches the back of his head and says, "We've been sort of using the same ground for the past three days and I guess, no one has come over to fix it."

"Well, let me try and get permission from the Hokage. Maybe she'll let you move your training elsewhere, perhaps at the Valley of the End."

"What about the seal?" Obito resembles someone who has been asked to solve a highly complex Sudoku.

"The seal won't activate unless you do try to escape," Kakashi explains though he really doesn't have the proclivity to discuss it in details. There's no need for Obito to know that the seals also act like trackers and Konoha's sensor shinobi will be able to detect his location in a heartbeat. 

 

=/

 

"Will you two stop showing off!" Obito's voice resonates around the valley but the effect doesn't even faze Naruto. In fact, it only spurs him more to push Obito's patience to the edge. 

Naruto throws a glare over at Obito, though he can bet it's not as effective as Sasuke's. "We're just sparring. Put a sock in it," he says and jumps out of the way just as Sasuke dives in, his Chidor-cloaked hand missing Naruto's shoulder by an inch. 

There's a small tear on his jacket and Naruto mock-growls at Sasuke. "You'll pay for that. This is my favorite jacket!"

Sasuke only rolls his eyes. "Oh please. You've got about half a dozen identical pieces of that horrid-looking thing you call jacket at home."

"Well, this one's got sentimental value." Naruto holds his palm up and pushes a considerable amount of chakra through his hand until a blue and white sphere appears. He charges toward Sasuke, holding back a little in case the bastard is too stuck up to dodge his Rasengan. He thrusts his hand, aiming for Sasuke's belly and just as expected, Sasuke leaps up in the air, kicks on the rock wall and lands right behind Naruto. The force of his jutsu leaves a crater on the rock wall.

Pale arm curls around his neck, a kunai in Sasuke's hand. "Tag, you're it," Sasuke says, his breath hot against the shell of Naruto's ear.

"All right, all right." Obito applauds, acting like the retard half of him. This deliberate and constant change in personality is testing Naruto's patience. "I see you can create Rasengan now without needing a shadow clone to help. Can we wrap this up and head back to the village? I'm starving."

"Just one more round," Naruto bellows and peels himself off of Sasuke when he sees Obito move his head in a hesitant nod. 

Like a choreographed dance, Naruto moves in and out of the Chidori's range while forming another Rasengan with just one hand. He faces Sasuke, his jutsu spinning wildly on his palm. 

"Rasengan!" he yells, driving his hand straight at Sasuke's chest but like always, Sasuke moves out of the way at the last second. The jutsu goes straight into the existing dent on the rock wall.

Naruto takes a step back and is about to drag Sasuke to where Obito's waiting, but Sasuke refuses to budge. His gaze is fixed on something behind Naruto, prompting Naruto to look over his shoulder.

There's some form of a yellow and white light flickering inside the hole that his Rasengan has created. Curious, Naruto marches back to investigate. "Something's in there," he says. He gathers enough chakra on his fist and pounds on the hard surface, making the gap larger. Thank heavens for all that training with Tsunade. What he has learned is paying off.

Sasuke takes a peek through the opening, Sharingan activated. "It seems like some kind of a chest." 

"Let's try to pull it out," Obito suggests, already beside Naruto in a blink of an eye. Obito is practically (and literally) rubbing shoulders with him and Naruto can't help but cringe at the proximity. 

About five minutes and four splintered fingers later, they succeed in dragging the small chest out of the damn hole. 

"What do you think is inside?" Naruto asks, his curiosity peaking. 

"I think we should take it back to the village, let Tsunade-san decide what to do with it." If Obito hasn't shown an overt change over the last year, Naruto will think he's being possessed.

"I think we should open it," is Naruto's suggestion. 

"Baka!" Sasuke snaps. "Have you taken into consideration that this might contain some forbidden jutsu that can get us into a lot of trouble?"

"How are we going to find out what's inside if we don't take a look?" Naruto already has a thumb over the seal. "Let's see if a release technique will work."

"No wait, let's…," is just about the only words that makes it out of Obito's mouth before the lid of the wooden chest springs open. Inside is a scroll and it may have been nothing extraordinary if it isn't glowing.

It's Sasuke who speaks up this time. "That I think we should take back to the village." And before Naruto can utter a word, he adds, "Naruto. We are not opening the damn scroll."

 

=/

 

They did open the damn scroll. Naruto, the idiot that he is, can really be persistent at times. Now they're staring at a complicated seal that none of them can even comprehend. 

"It's some kind of a jutsu, that I'm certain," Sasuke says because the complex patterns are similar to the ones he'd seen in the scrolls Orochimaru kept. 

"What it does isn't clear here though." Obito tilts his head from one side to the other, perhaps trying to decipher what the symbol mean. "Nothing here indicates that it's forbidden though."

Sasuke somehow finds the need to point out, "The fact that it's hidden in a chest and buried deep within the ground clearly suggests that this is something we shouldn't be messing around with."

"Oh come on, Sasuke. You're not scared, are you?" Naruto whines, casting his blue gaze up at him, lower lip protruding and this only means one thing. Naruto's using his secret weapon and apparently, Sasuke's weakness: the infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." Sasuke snatches the scroll out of Naruto's hands, ignoring Obito's sputtering, and uses his Sharingan to see if there's some hidden instruction or something. 

And there is. 

Obito, despite his protests, makes the first attempt, hands moving rapidly as he weaves signs while muttering, "Tora, tora, ushi, tatsu, u." He stills, hand resting on top of the parchment, right at the center of the swirling patterns. Nothing happens. "Okay. So that means we take the scroll back to the Leaf."

"No. Let me try." So Sasuke performs the necessary hand seals, eyes morphing into the Mangekyo Sharingan then he smacks his palm in the middle of the scroll. A rapid gust swirls around them, whistling ominously. Sand rises from the ground, forms a column and twirls like a mini tornado, spinning and spinning and spinning. Intangible pressure builds up above them and Sasuke can feel its weight, can feel everything being sucked into one focal point then….

Silence. 

Nothing audible brushes past his ears for a few heartbeats, just the thick, cold stillness until a distant screech of a hawk cuts through the cloak of tranquility. 

"That was interesting," Naruto blurts out while studying the scroll diligently as if it holds the secret of the universe. Maybe it does, Sasuke just hasn't looked closely yet. Naruto starts worrying his lower lip between his teeth, humming while presumably absorbed in his usually trivial cogitation. "Maybe it needs a drop of blood. You know, like when we do a Summoning Jutsu."

The idea frightens Sasuke somehow, which is rather uncharacteristic but it brings back memories of all the atrocious things he has witnessed in Orochimaru's laboratories. Any unknown jutsu that requires a drop of blood often brings unpleasant results. 

"I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke meets Obito's gaze and pleads with his eyes for Obito to back him up, to say something that may discourage the blonde knucklehead he calls his boyfriend. "Maybe we should bring this back to the village."

"All right." Naruto's voice is clipped, like he's forced to agree. "But out of curiosity, let's try this one last time and if nothing happens, then we'll give it to Grandma Tsunade."

Before Sasuke can dissent, Naruto shoves his thumb between his teeth, his canine piercing through the skin. Then he starts weaving the signs, the same ones Sasuke and Obito did earlier. 

Finally conceding to Naruto's inexorable wishes, Sasuke mirrors the hand seals and slaps his hand over the scroll concurrently with Naruto.

The ground trembles beneath their feet and a sudden violent wind sweeps past them. Sasuke feels the concentrated pressure hovering above them again and he raises his gaze toward the heaven. 

A visible crack appears in the air, spreading until it looks more like a black hole, growing wider by the second. Soon, some sort of a vortex takes shape and Sasuke is about to ask what the fuck it is when a dark form emerges from the void. 

Time seems to slow down and all sounds seizes. The only thing he can hear is his heartbeat resonating in his ears while he watches a creature he knows only exists in legends creep out of the vortex. Things that resemble kunai blades are sticking out of its dark head. Its short, round neck and the rest of its body are covered in dark, sharp-looking scales that glisten like black tourmaline. Its wings are wide – dark gray, black and moss green in color.

"It's… it's a dragon," he hears Naruto mutter beside him. 

Just as Sasuke is starting to think that time seems to be returning to normal, another creature appears, zooming past the visible barrier. This one is smaller, with three horns sitting on top of its head. The scales are red but its chest is dusted with gold. Wings spread wider than the first dragon, webbed spikes sticking out of its tail. 

"Shit, shit, shit," someone curses – Obito perhaps. 

A third dragon comes into view, this one as large as the first but looks less threatening, its body covered in soft-looking blue and silver scales. 

Almost simultaneously, a flash of light erupts deep in the forest. Sasuke's uncertain whether his Sharingan are playing tricks on him but he detects the silhouette of a person within the ball of radiance before the glow diminishes, swallowed into the growing darkness of the woods.

"I saw someone inside the light," he says in unison with Naruto and he considers his boyfriend with a skeptical look. Only when he sees the tinge of orange around Naruto's eyes did he realize that Naruto has entered the Sage Mode. 

One of the dragons – the dark one – notices them for the first time and it dives straight down the cliff. Low and dull gurgling sounds vibrate from its throat, smoke creeping out of its snout. 

"This doesn't look good," Obito says in an apathetic way that lessen the impact of the reality that they are about to become barbequed shinobi. 

Naruto stammers, "W-what do w-we do?" 

Sasuke shoves the scroll back into the chest, hoping that it's airtight and waterproof. "Getting out of the way will be a good idea," he says then plunges into the water with Naruto and Obito just as the flames roll out of the dragon's mouth.

 

=/

 

How they escaped the dragons' wrath is beyond him but Naruto doesn't have time to ponder on that particular issue. The important thing is he and Sasuke and Obito are in the safe blanket of the forest. 

Half an hour into their retreat back to the village, they spot Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru and Gai ahead and Naruto can't help but think, _Uh-oh._ Boy, they are no doubt in trouble. 

"Are you guys all right?" is the first thing Kakashi asks. "We felt a massive amount of energy coming from the Valley of the End. I knew you guys were there, so I got worried and decided to check it out."

"We also saw an immense, concentrated brilliance in the shape of a sphere," Sai adds while he regards Obito and Sasuke with blatant suspicion as if they have just cast the Impure World Reincarnation technique or something.

Naruto says, "We saw it too, Sai. We don't know what it is," forcing to keep his voice steady and not sound like he's trying to hide an illicit secret.

It gets harder to keep up with the prevarication when Shikamaru has to butt in and ask, "What happened?" and several responses wage war inside Naruto's head.

The denial is at the tip of his tongue but words fail to form. Naruto is too stupefied that he doesn't hear the low, menacing growl above them at first. He barely gets the chance to twist around, catching sight of the black, ghastly dragon through the corner of his eye. A distorted ball of fire shoots out of the creature's mouth and misses them by a factor of a second when they all sprang out of the way.

"What the fuck?" Kakashi exclaims just as the dragon soars above the trees.

Panic sets in and Naruto can feel the anxiety boiling in his gut. "I can explain," he starts to say but the red and gold dragon chooses the perfect time to make its appearance, baring its enormous teeth while a sharp, thunderous cry passes through its open mouth. "Maybe later."

"You better not die yet, Naruto," Kakashi says in his odd way of expressing admonition then he pushes his hita-ate up to reveal the Sharingan in his left eye. "I'll try to send the black one away using Kamui. Obito, come with me!"

Obito has his arms crossed, a scowl impairing his features. "I know I'm not obliged to follow your orders, but we're in a dragon crisis here, so consider yourself lucky."

"A crisis that I don't doubt is a result of an irresponsible deed." The accusation is clear and even though Kakashi's statement is meant for Obito (or is it?), Naruto feels the stab of guilt as well.

"We'll try to chase the red one away," he says to Kakashi and Obito's departing backs, and by 'we' he means he and Sasuke. But Sasuke gives him that skeptical have-you-lost-your-mind look.

"Baka! Chase it to where? We can't risk having that thing roam free. That dragon can cause serious destruction to any village or nation." Sasuke has a rudimentary point.

"Maybe we can chase it back to that hole-a-ma-thingy, vortex, portal shit where it came from?"

"Naruto! Weren't you paying attention?" Clear signs of frustration tarnish Sasuke's ever-so-uncaring expression. "The portal disappeared right after the last dragon crossed over." 

"What portal? What vortex?" Shikamaru, Gai and Sai are practically breathing down their necks now.

They don't have time for this! Naruto tugs at Sasuke's arm, yelling, "We'll explain later!" as they dash through the trees.

 

=/

 

It's a close call battle and the red dragon certainly has a lot of fight in him. Sasuke has to resort to his Susanoo and Naruto finds it necessary to transform into Kurama just to keep the beast at bay. 

In the end, they aren't successful. The dragon manages to escape and bizarre as it may sound, that thing just vanishes into thin air. Unfortunately, Sasuke has exhausted his Sharingan so they don't have any other option but to regroup.

When they reach the heart of the forest, Kakashi and Obito are still engaged with the black dragon. Shikamaru and Gai are crouching against the tree trunk, obviously worn out while Sai is preoccupied sketching his own version of dragons that manifest into tangible beings using his Super Beasts Scroll technique. The creatures he creates though are no match for the actual fire-breathing monster.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks when Kakashi pauses at his side. 

"Well, obviously, Kamui didn't work." Kakashi takes in deep, heavy breaths. "We can't keep it still long enough. Even with Shikamaru's Shadow Possession…."

The dragon releases a breath – cold and moist – then spits out frozen projectiles much like senbon, to Sasuke's astonishment. A particularly sharp piece grazes Sasuke's bare arm before he can scurry after his former sensei and he feels the nasty sting spreading like pinpricks through his skin. "What the heck was that? I thought dragons breathe fire!"

"Apparently this one breathes ice as well," Kakashi explains then his eyes grow wide, prompting Sasuke to follow his gaze. 

Naruto, Obito and Sai are heading their way with the dragon right behind them, its wings knocking trees out of the way. 

"Oh shit!" Sasuke considers himself an agnostic, not one to pray or believe in a deity. But today's the perfect day to learn. He prays for the heavens to send someone to save their asses the moment the dragon opens its mouth and a trail of fire spirals out of its throat.

Even without his Sharingan, Sasuke spots the warp in the air, visible to the naked eye. The dragon flies right through the distinct ripples and disappears, fire breath and all. 

Sasuke stands there, dumbfounded, and as soon as he blinks, he notices the others' shocked expressions.

They all startle when a man steps out of the shadows, yellow blond hair gleaming against the fading sun. "Is everyone all right?" the man asks, taking a step closer. And another. "Anyone hurt?" When the glow from the sky finally spills onto his face, Sasuke sucks in a breath and hears everyone else gasp.

Naruto is the first to speak up. "Dad?"

 

=/

 

Naruto is nearly out of breath by the time he's done narrating the story and he takes all the blame. It is his fault, after all. His stubborn persistence has led Sasuke and Obito conceding to his wishes and…. Well, the consequences aren't too pretty.

"I hope you three realize how much trouble you're in," Tsunade snarls menacingly and Naruto cowers to Sasuke's side. "The dragons are your responsibility, you hear me?"

There should be a 'yes, Hokage-sama' but they all offered muted responses, Naruto nodding his head once. 

"And Obito," her hazel eyes dart over to the scarred man, gaze hardening, "I should remind you that you are still on conditional pardon. You should've been more cautious."

"Lady Tsunade, I did warn Naruto not to open the scroll—"

Tsunade raises her hand to interrupt Obito. "Not another word, Uchiha. Considering that you're the oldest, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

It's not until Minato says, "What I find most confounding is why is Obito even alive," that Naruto is reminded about his dad. With all the commotion, he almost forgets about his dad's inscrutable presence so he watches quietly while his dad addresses Obito. "I mean, no offense. I'm happy to know that you're alive, Obito. But…."

"It's actually a long story, Minato." Tsunade relaxes in her seat; the stress she must be feeling becomes perceptible in her eyes. "I can give you a summarized version though." And summarized version, it is. "Apparently, after Obito's supposed demise, one of Madara's minions brought his body to Madara's hideout and there, Madara nursed him back to recovery. How Madara was still alive is another story. But Obito served under his influence, instigated the Fourth Shinobi War but in the end, turned against Madara, which then led to the Shinobi Alliance's victory." 

"But he's under conditional pardon," Minato reiterated.

Naruto fights the urge to interrupt, to blurt out 'enough about Obito' because he knows it's impolite. Not that politeness is one of his alluring traits but being rude in front of his dad doesn't sound appealing. He doesn't want his dad to think he grew up without manners – though that's partly true. _Okay, maybe entirely true._ So he just listens as Tsunade explains, "Yes. After three years in prison. He had to pay for his crimes. In fact three years isn't enough but the Alliance had agreed to place him under conditional pardon."

Few wordless seconds follow and Naruto takes that as his cue to speak. "Can someone at least try to explain how my dad is even here?"

Judging from everyone's reaction, they seem to forget one isolated fact: the Fourth Hokage's presence.

"Well," Kakashi starts. "I would guess the jutsu you and Sasuke released has created some sort of a rip between time and space. Space being another dimension where the dragons exist and Time being the one where…" his gaze shifts over to Minato long enough to say, "…forgive me for dropping this on you like a bomb, sensei, but…" then he faces Naruto again and proceeds with his hypothetic explanation, "…Time being the one where the Yondaime is still alive."

Minato doesn't even flinch but the smile that slides on his lips looks ambiguous. "Don't worry about it, Kakashi. When I became Hokage I knew it was my destiny to put my life on the line in order to protect the village. Seeing as the village still stands and a new generation," he gestures at Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Sai with his arm, "lives in it, I'd like to believe this only means that I've fulfilled my duty."

"More than you know, sensei," Kakashi asserts. "More than you know."

Tsunade then asks Minato what he was doing before being sucked in the Time Tunnel. "It could have been anyone. Or anything," she says, which is a valid argument. 

The only significant part of Minato's story that Naruto manages to understand is that the Yondaime was in the process of sealing a concentrated power near the border of the Land of Fire at that time – a task that the four-man squad that Minato has sent ahead failed to accomplish. The rest of Minato's words fade into the boundary of Naruto's consciousness while Naruto stares at the Yondaime – his dad – with wistful admiration.

 _My dad's here,_ the child-like voice that resides deep within his heart whispers. _My dad's here._

 

=/

 

Sasuke has asked to see the scroll and has been studying it for the past five minutes now while listening to the Yondaime's story. If they are to send the dragons and Minato back, the scroll may be the key.

"Does anyone know what we're supposed to do now?" Gai asks then and Sasuke thinks it's time to divulge his theory.

"We need to find a way to open the portal," Sasuke says, lifting his gaze from the scroll to meet everyone else's. "The seal on this scroll holds the symbol 'Yo' or the negative power. This is merely a subjective assumption but there may be another scroll, one that possesses the 'In' symbol or positive power and one that can reverse the jutsu."

Shikamaru is quick to agree. "It makes sense. Like Yin and Yang, there's In and Yo. Two sides must exist to balance the power. By any chance, Minato-san, was the power you spoke of sealed in a scroll?" 

"Now that you brought it up, it was. In fact, there's a striking resemblance to that scroll Sasuke is holding." Minato punctuates it with a pointing finger directed to the object in Sasuke's hand. 

Murmurs undulate around the room until Kakashi jumps into the conversation and asks, "Did you see any other scroll?" 

Minato proclaims he didn't. They didn't either.

"Shikamaru." Tsunade barks. "Assemble a search and track team, bring them to the Valley of the End and find that other scroll. The rest of you should be on alert in case we receive any word about the dragons. Messages had been sent out to all nations including the small villages so they are aware of the situation."

"Shouldn't we be the one to go looking for the scroll, Grandma Tsunade?"

"No, Naruto. You need to stay with your father. And Obito." She regards Obito with an admonishing glare. "As punishment for your irresponsibility, I am withdrawing you from Naruto's training curriculum. Instead, you would be scrubbing floors in the Hokage Tower."

 

=/

 

"Ichiraku has the best ramen in the country," Naruto boasts, feeling giddy over the thought that he will get to have dinner with his dad. It has been one of his fantasies since he was a child – one of those dreams that Naruto knew had a remote chance of happening.

Now he's walking down the streets of Konoha with his dad to his right and Sasuke to his left, paying no heed to the conspicuous stares from the villagers. 

"Don't you think your dad is familiar with the place, do—" Sasuke's eyes flick over to Minato fleetingly as if realizing this isn't the time to call Naruto names then dark orbs fall back to Naruto's face, saying, "I mean, dude? As far as I know, Ichiraku started business long before you were born."

"Yeah, but not everyone eats at Ichiraku," Naruto reasons because he can probably name a few who hasn't even had the divine pleasure of tasting the scrumptious noodle dish. 

"I do, actually. On occasion, that is." Minato slings an arm over Naruto's shoulder and the feeling it stirs in Naruto's chest is too intense for words. 

Never did Naruto expect he will have a chance to bathe in a father-son moment such as this. "Well, it's the best dinner we can have tonight, I'll say."

"I could have simply cooked for us, you know," Sasuke interjects as he slides into the ramen stand after Naruto. 

"Sasuke, I told you. I know you're as exhausted as I am so cooking is out of the question. Besides, you know how I've always dreamed about this?" 

The rigid expression that has been on Sasuke's face since they left the Hokage Tower softens. "Fine. Have it your way then."

"I still can't believe I'm spending time with my future son," Minato says with a soft chuckle and Teuchi spins around from the pot of soup, his jaw dropping.

Naruto flashes his I'll-explain-later grin to appease the shop owner before turning back to his dad saying, "I know, right?"

Three bowls of ramen for each of them later, they start for home. Naruto cajoles his dad into staying with them instead of taking up temporary residence at the inn that Tsunade has arranged for him. And Minato acquiesces when Sasuke says, "We have extra rooms anyway."

Their humble home is nestled at the northeastern part of the village – a nondescript neighborhood with several other two-story houses. It's quiet and peaceful, just the way they like it. Sasuke claims he's not even upset that the Uchiha Compound wasn't reconstructed after Pain's invasion. 

"You two roommates?" Minato asks while removing his shoes.

Naruto stills at the doorway, mentally berating himself for not explaining it earlier. "Actually, we um…." He struggles for the right words, brain refusing to cooperate. 

"We're actually a couple," Sasuke blurts out and as if that's not clear enough, he adds, "in a romantic relationship."

Shock and confusion blends unattractively on Minato's face for a fleeting moment. Then a doting look settles in, a soft smile forming on his lips. "To be honest, I had a hunch about it. Maybe it's paternal instinct." 

"You're okay with it though, aren't you?" Naruto is mentally crossing his fingers, hoping to hear words of approval. But either way, he's not dumping Sasuke. Not after everything they've been through.

"As long as you're happy, Naruto." Minato's words are satiated with sincerity. There's not a hint in his tone that suggests otherwise.

"I am."

When Sasuke leaves them at the kitchen a little while later to prepare the guest room, Minato asks why they're not living in the Uchiha compound. Naruto almost drops his tea cup.

"You see, um." Naruto finds the need to check if Sasuke isn't within earshot. He's not sure how Sasuke would feel if he relays the incident to his dad. "Members of the Uchiha clan were killed years ago, when I was still a kid. Only Sasuke survived. Well, he and his brother, Itachi, did. But it was Itachi who killed them all, so."

Minato's mouth falls open. "Good grief! How did Sasuke—?" He leans back, as if he suddenly changes his mind. "You know, don't even tell me. I will have to forget everything I've learned here once I get back to my time anyway."

"Forget?"

"I have to, Naruto. Otherwise, the knowledge I gain here may cause a greater imbalance on the Space-Time rift. Me being here is already causing that."

"Would I have to forget as well?" Naruto doesn't want to forget. He wants to treasure his time with his dad, something he probably will never have the chance to experience again.

"I'm not sure." Minato stares at his own cup, pupils unmoving, looking pensive and lost. Then he blinks and looks up at Naruto. "The only guarantee I have that I won't remember a thing is the Memory Erasing Seal that I will need to cast upon myself. With the number of people who have already witnessed my presence here, I doubt I'll be able to use it to erase everyone's memory." 

"I see." On the contrary, Naruto still doesn't understand. He's just going to have to trust his dad.

"Whatever jutsu that will help me return might have that effect though," Minato says after a while. "It might erase everything that has happened since the portal opened from your minds. Then again, it might not." 

"I hope it won't."

 

=/

 

Though only a silhouette is visible within the mantle of darkness, Kakashi knows fairly well that the figure standing at the edge of the rooftop adjacent to Sasuke and Naruto's house is Obito. He doesn't even try to approach covertly though as a shinobi, it's second to his nature. 

"Hard to believe he's actually here, huh?" he says without preamble, lone visible eye straying through the open window of the bedroom that Minato obviously occupies.

A mere nod of the head is the wordless response he gets until Obito exhales audibly. "I wonder how he'll react if he finds out he's dead now because of my machinations."

"I don't think he even wants to know." It's true, Kakashi has skirted around the information during their encounter earlier at the Hokage's office, but Minato seems satisfied with the surface facts rather than learning the deeper truth. 

"I respected him, you know, in spite of my actions nineteen years ago. He was like… like a father to me," Obito says rather wistfully.

"It was the same with me." Kakashi barely remembers his childhood, having forced to grow up too soon, but his time with Minato has reminded him of what it feels like to have a father. A swift movement at two o'clock catches his attention. It was an ANBU Black Op, apparently keeping an eye on Obito. "I have to go. I would invite you over for a late dinner but."

Obito's head turns and despite the darkness, Kakashi can perceive the dejection that he's pretty sure is written all over Obito's half-scarred face. "I understand. Your lover hates me with a passion."

"No, no. Hate is too strong a word. I mean," he rubs the back of his head with his gloved hand, "Iruka, I believe, will forever hold you responsible for the death of his parents. You can't blame him though. It was you who unleashed the nine-tailed fox and sicced him on the village after all."

"It seems claiming that I was possessed hasn't done any good, huh?" The apparent attempt in humor – if the forced smile is anything to go by – is somehow lost Obito's words. Something else settles in place, like a sound of desolation that makes Kakashi's heart sink.

 

=/

 

Naruto's already in bed by the time Sasuke steps out of the bathroom, water dripping from his hair and sliding down his naked porcelain-like chest. A low groan escapes Naruto's lips, the familiar want stirring inside him. He catches his bottom lip between his teeth and desperately tries to suppress his arousal. He can't, he just can't. Not when—

The towel around Sasuke's waist cascades down the floor. He climbs onto the bed – all naked – dark eyes never leaving Naruto's, lips twisted into a conniving smirk. 

"Sasuke. What are you doing?" Naruto lifts an arm with his palm out to Sasuke, hoping to keep a good distance between him and his rather pervy boyfriend but the effort is futile. 

Sasuke shoves his limb aside and captures Naruto's mouth with his in a fervent kiss. "We haven't done it in weeks," he says when they part, his voice a hoarse growl and filled with hunger. "You've been on missions and my work has kept me busy. I missed you. I missed this." Their lips meet once more, this time with more passion and eagerness. 

Warm hand cups Naruto's clothed erection, rubbing him with just the right pressure. "S'ske. My dad." Naruto manages to push Sasuke off of him, long enough for him to say, "We are so not having sex with my dad just across the hallway." But Sasuke is pretty insistent. His hands hastily remove Naruto's clothes and his mouth is soon all over Naruto, biting and sucking, marking his most sensitive areas.

"Try not to make too much noise," Sasuke whispers, his breath hot against Naruto's ear. Then he makes his way down Naruto's body, warm mouth encasing Naruto's erection and oh… oh….

Damn Sasuke for knowing exactly how to make him lose control. The moment Sasuke slips a finger inside him, all thoughts of keeping it quiet leaves him. Sounds of pleasure pass through his parted lips when Sasuke adds another finger, brushing against that special spot that makes Naruto's eyes roll back and his toes curl. 

When Sasuke finally enters him, Naruto practically forgets about his dad being in the other room, even forgets they're in the middle of a crisis. He's completely lost in the sensation that's surging through his veins and doesn't even hesitate to cry out his release.

Sasuke shivers and Naruto feels Sasuke's seed spilling inside him. Then Sasuke slumps on top of him, panting heavily as if he just ran from Konoha to Kumo non-stop. Tingles ripple under Naruto's skin when he feels Sasuke's teeth graze his earlobes. 

Low, mellifluous chuckle vibrates from Sasuke's throat. He gives Naruto's lips a peck and says, "I told you not to make too much noise," before pulling out and shifting to lie beside Naruto. A pale arm curves over Naruto's chest. "Good night, love."

 

=/

 

Sasuke hears someone puttering in the kitchen. Feeling apprehensive, he approaches with stealth only to remember that Minato is staying with them. He is greeted with an eager, "Good morning," even before he steps over the threshold 

"You're up early," he tells Minato with a yawn to hide the aftershock of his momentary panic. "Or did you even get some sleep?" 

"I had a few hours of rest." Minato turns the stove off when the kettle starts whistling. "I hope you don't mind me helping myself to some tea. Naruto showed me where you keep the tea bags last night. You want some?" 

"Yes, please. And I don't mind at all. Our home is your home." With a large plastic bowl in hand, Sasuke rummages inside the refrigerator and collects six pieces of eggs, some radish and a few ingredients he needs for the miso soup. "I'll make some breakfast. How does Tamagoyaki sound?"

"Sounds perfect." A wince crosses over Minato's face after taking a sip of the steaming liquid. "Naruto still asleep?" 

"Yeah." Sasuke cracks an egg and drops it in a glass bowl, occasionally sneaking a glance at the blond-haired man behind him. He's still amazed at the distinctive resemblance that Naruto and Minato shares. "He normally wakes up at eight to train but I don't think he has any plans of going anywhere without you today." 

"Maybe it's because you tired him out last night," Minato says with a playful lilt in his tone that makes Sasuke's face heat up. And if Minato's laughter is anything to go by, Sasuke can bet he's all red to the tip of his ears. "You're too easy to tease, Sasuke." The ambiance becomes less awkward then. Especially when Minato starts helping him, slicing tofu and vegetables as if he's part of the normal morning routine at the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. "What about you? You normally wake up at five in the morning?"

"I had to get up earlier so I could get some reports done before going to the station." 

Minato looks up from his task. "Station? You mean the Konoha Military Police Force?" 

"Yes. That's the one." It's been more than two years now since the Police Force was reinstated, a year and a half since Sasuke has assumed position at the organization – not as leader like his dad before him, but merely an officer. Frankly, he thinks it's the Hokage's way of keeping him away from missions rewarded to shinobi of rank. But the reasons may not be political like before since Shikaku Nara is the head and they specialize more on investigation and keeping order in the village than anything else.

Their conversation bleeds to less personal topics until they're setting the table and Minato asks, "So how did you and Naruto get together? I mean, what's your story?"

"We grew up together in the Academy then ended up in the same genin team after graduation." Sasuke considers skipping the part where he decamped from Konoha, associated himself with rogue shinobi and slew a village elder but there's something about Minato that chases away the temptation to lie. Still, he has no desire to be on the Yondaime's bad side so he chooses to sugarcoat his words. Maybe a euphemism will work.

"At some point, I chose to walk down a dark path where he couldn't follow. But Naruto remained my anchor to reality. Let's just say he was the light that I didn't know I needed until Orochimaru almost killed him." He pauses to gauge the Yondaime's reaction. 

"Master Jiraiya warned me about him." Minato whispers in a way one would when confessing a deep dark secret. "To be quite honest, I never really trusted that man."

Sasuke settles on a chair across Minato. "To make the story short, I rose to Naruto's defense and the village as well then paid for my reckless deed. I was hit by one of Orochimaru's jutsu and fell into a coma for almost three months. When I regained consciousness, Naruto was there to care for me, never failed to visit even during my one-year time in jail. And Naruto is among the few who fought for my freedom and helped me regain the trust of our comrades, not full trust but… we're getting there."

Minato leans with his forearms crossed on the table. "You're not staying with him only because you feel like you owe him the second chance you're given, aren't you?"

"No." The heat once again surfaces on his cheeks. "I knew long before I left the village that Naruto is special to me."

A smile graced Minato's lips – honest and gratifying. "Well, I'm glad he has you."

Naruto chooses that moment to glide into the room, blond hair sticking up in all directions. 

 

=/

 

As soon as they step into the Hokage's tower, an unsettling feeling settles in the pit of Naruto's stomach. People are rushing through the hallway – several of them are from the Decipher Division. 

Naruto and Sasuke are at Minato's heels as he leads the way toward the Hokage's office. Kakashi and Obito appear from the opposite direction, stopping just in front of the door. 

Kakashi beats them and is first to ask, "What's going on?" 

Minato shrugs. "Your guess is as good as ours." Maybe it's force of habit considering that he's the Fourth Hokage, his dad pushes the door open without bothering to knock then blurts out, "Oh, I'm sorry," when they catch Tsunade in the middle of a conversation. 

"It's okay." She waves her arm, beckoning them to come inside and then dismisses Kotetsu and Izumo, the two chūnin leaving the room without delay. "We've just received word from the Raikage that a black dragon with dark green wings had been spotted near Kumo this morning," she says in one breath. "I'm sending a team to deal with it."

"I would like to go with them," Minato offers. "I take responsibility for sending that dragon all the way to Cloud Country."

"No." A resolute look appears on Tsunade's face. "I can't let you risk your life, Minato. If anything happens to you, I don't know what the consequences will be."

"But my Space-Time jutsu may come in handy."

"You don't have to worry." An air of confidence swirls around Tsunade. "Three men from the squad I'm sending know your Flying Thunder Technique. It was you who taught them."

As if on cue, Genma, Raidō and Aoba walk in to inform Tsunade that the squad is ready to leave. A flash of recognition flickers over Minato's blue eyes. "The Hokage Guard Platoon. Of course," he says, nodding his head in a cursory bow.

The three men mirror his gesture, saying, "Yondaime-sama, it's good to see you." After Tsunade gives her approval, they excuse themselves and leave.

"Have you heard from Shikamaru?" Kakashi asks, despite looking lethargic like usual, Naruto can sense his sensei's anxiety.

With a shake of her head, Tsunade says, "No. But we have to have a little faith."

Before Naruto can speak up to offer assistance, Sasuke mutters, "Maybe they're looking in the wrong place. Maybe the 'Yo' scroll is hidden in a different area."

Judging from the expression that settles on Tsunade's face, she seems to share Sasuke's theory. Her shoulders slump as she sighs. "If that's the case then it's like finding a needle in a haystack."

Silence brews within the room and only when Obito speaks up and asks, "What about the other dragon?" that the metaphorical ice begins to melt.

Tsunade's hazel eyes rest on Obito's mismatched ones. "Only rumors that a creature has been spotted in the Land of Rivers."

When Tsunade tells them that she has already sent a squad to investigate the reported sightings, Naruto explodes. "Why didn't you send us? It's my fault these things are even here in the first place! I should be the one out there looking for them."

Tsunade leans back on her chair and folds her arms over her well-endowed bosom. "Well, I'm glad to hear you admit that this is your fault," she says in a reprimanding tone. "Nonetheless, I need you to stay in the village since you did say there were three dragons that emerged from the portal but only two has been accounted for."

"Oh. Right." Naruto has actually forgotten about that, _damn it._

Minato steps forward – literally – and the determination in his posture is clear when he suggests, "I think we should look for the third dragon. I can take Kakashi, Obito, Sasuke and Naruto with me to scour around the Land of Fire."

"All right." Tsunade's back straightens and in an authoritative voice, declares, "I hereby appoint you, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha to find the third dragon and do your best to contain it while we find a way to get them back to their dimension." She lowers her head and peering up through her light eyelashes. "It feels odd giving orders to the Fourth Hokage himself."

The laughter that breaks out of Minato's mouth is soft and mellifluous. "I find no problem with that, Lady Tsunade. Technically, you're the Hokage of this time so I am inclined to obey you."

A pleasant smile slides on Tsunade's lips. "Okay. Well, what are you waiting for? Go and keep me informed."

Naruto bends his body forward in a cursory bow, says, "Yes ma'm," along with the rest and follows his dad out the door.

 

=/

 

They've been searching for hours but still no sign of the blue and silver dragon. Kakashi has deployed all his ninken but only Bisuke and Akino has returned so far – not to bring positive news but to inform Kakashi that there's no sign of the creature.

"I've covered the northeastern part and Akino has combed through the northern area but we did not see nor sense anything out of the ordinary," Bisuke explains during their third rendezvous.

This is turning out to be a wild goose chase. Sasuke's thinking how impossible it is not to see the damn dragon, considering its size. It's not that hard to miss. 

Then Obito evokes one possibility they haven't taken into consideration. "Do you think that dragon could be in stealth mode or something?" he says, effectively gaining everyone's attention. Obito seems to balk but later clears his throat. "I've heard dragons have countless abilities, one of which is to camouflage and some, I've heard, are capable of concealing their scent to avoid being detected." 

_Of course._ Sasuke remembers all those bedtime tales about dragons that his mom used to read. He thought back then they were merely products of delusive minds, created for children's entertainment. But then again, he has stood witness to talking dogs and toads and all things bizarre so there is a high probability that everything he has heard about those fire-breathing (as well as ice-breathing in the case of that black dragon) creatures are not all fictitious. 

"Obito's right," Sasuke says, not really wanting to be the one to rain on everyone's parade. "If the dragon uses stealth, we're only wasting our time."

After thorough deliberation, Minato finally avows, "We need to form a new strategy. Let's head back to the village and inform Tsunade about our theory."

 

=/

 

Old man Shikaku has required all officers to report for duty. Naruto mentally berates himself because if he hadn't opened his big mouth, if he hadn't told Tsunade that he and Kurama felt a presence – a strong source of power unlike ordinary chakra – on their way back to the village earlier, then she wouldn't have sought assistance from the Police Force to maintain security and order within the village. 

Now Sasuke is out patrolling instead of having dinner with him and his dad. It's fine though. Naruto's enjoying his dad's company, savoring every precious second because he knows this won't last long. His dad no longer asks about the past – Naruto's past, that is, proclaiming it's pointless since his dad will have to remove the information from his memory anyway. The stories his dad showered him with, however, will stay with Naruto forever. 

It's pretty late when they both retire to their respective rooms. Naruto climbs on the bed, hoping that Sasuke will be home soon. One hour turns to two and sleep claims Naruto soon. And he's falling… falling deeper into slumber when he hears Kurama's voice inside his head. 

_Naruto, wake up!_

At first he thinks he's hearing it in a dream. But then the gruff voice pierces through his cataleptic state. _Naruto!_

He bounds out of bed and assumes a defensive stance, ready to block any attacks that may come. There's no assault whatsoever. No blows, no kicks, no kunai nor shuriken flying his way. 

Fully awake now, Naruto reaches deep into his mind. _What the heck, Kurama?_

 _Shut up and concentrate,_ Kurama commands and Naruto does as he's told. _Can you sense it? It's the same strange power we felt earlier._

Naruto enters sage mode to obtain a better sensory perception. _Yeah. Yeah, I feel it._ It's faint but enough to pinpoint the source. 

Once he's fully garbed in his usual orange pants, a gray mesh shirt and his black and orange jacket, Naruto leaves through the window, having a mental debate whether to tell his dad where he's going or not. Chances are if he tells his dad, Minato might choose to be righteous and tell him that he should at least bring a squad with him. Naruto has no time to wait for a squad. Besides, it might turn out to be nothing but a false alarm in the end.

Sneaking out of the village is tricky, but with Kurama's help, Naruto soon finds his way through the west side forest. The pale glow of the moonlight touches the ground, spilling over the path that Naruto needs to follow. He ends up in a cave – dark, dank and smells horridly like burning flesh.

"I can't see a thing," he says outl loud.

The rumbling sound of Kurama's growl echoes in Naruto's head. _Mold your chakra with mine,_ the kyūbi instructs. 

Layers of pale yellow light encase Naruto now that he's in his Nine-Tails Chakra mode. The radiance his body emits spreads throughout the cave opening and it doesn't take long before Naruto spots the bulky lump hiding behind a large boulder, a cloak of bluish energy is draped over its entire body. Slowly, that cloak lifts and Naruto stares at the huge creature crouched in a niche, its scales shimmering in a light blue tone but the thick hide on its neck and chest are silver. 

A voice rang in his head. _Don't come any closer!_

Naruto flinches at the mind touch. Clearly, it's not Kurama. It's different, less pronounced. 

The dragon lifted its head, dark eyes boring into Naruto's. _Stay where you are._

"You can talk!" Naruto exclaims, taking a cautious step back. 

_He's not exactly talking, boy. He's using telepathy,_ Kurama remarks. 

_I know that!_ Naruto shouldn't be surprised, really. He talks to toads and dogs and even Gai sensei's turtle summon, why should he be astonished upon hearing a dragon speak – or mind speak in this case?

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Naruto tells the creature and he spreads his arms in a gesture to show he is unarmed and means no harm. His eyes are trained on the gash that runs along the dragon's front leg. "Let me help you."

 _Who are you?_ the dragon asks, wariness coating every thread of thought.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a shinobi from the Village of the Hidden Leaf and I'm here to help you." Naruto takes two carefully measured steps closer. "Do you have a name?"

A soundless response pregnant with uncertainty follows, the air around them growing thick with tension. Then the dragon's body visibly relaxes, sharp eyes fastening into Naruto's unwavering gaze. 

"My name is Ryuu. I'm a Hantā or a hunter in our world." The dragon actually speaks, words tumbling out of its moving mouth. "It is my duty to hunt down two of the most vicious dragons who have escaped from the dungeons in our city." A white puff of smoke leaks out of Ryuu's nostrils. "I was engaged in a battle with Goro, the black dragon, when I saw a vortex forming." 

Ryuu proceeds in telling Naruto that when he saw the red dragon, Shou, fleeing towards the portal, he had to release Goro to chase after Shou. "However, Goro was fast. Too fast. He grabbed my leg with his teeth and tossed me aside and even reached the portal ahead of Shou. It was a lucky shot that I was able to tail them here in your world." 

"I'm so sorry, Ryuu. I'm afraid that was actually my fault." Naruto takes his turn to tell his side of the story.

 

=/

 

The hachibi swings one of its eight tails and lands a blow against the dragon's chest. The impact sends the creature flying toward the face of a cliff so fast that all Genma can see is a black blur.

"You Leaf shinobi ready?" Judging from the voice and the manner of speaking, Genma assumes it's the hachibi talking to him and not Killer Bee. 

"Just about." Genma shifts his focus back on building up enough chakra to create the space-time barrier with Raidō and Aoba. He can feel the energy rushing throughout his body. "We're ready, Bee-sama!"

"You tell you're Aburame homeboy, to get on with the ploy. Yo," Gyūki says – or more like Bee-in-hachibi-form raps. 

Raidō is the one who yells, "Shino! Now!" 

A swarm of insects seeps out of the sleeves of Shino's coat and soars straight to the dragon. The beast notices at once and flies after the swarm, eventually sailing straight into the barrier. 

"We've got him!" Genma burst out, confident that the dragon has been teleported straight into their trap. 

When they reach Unraikyo, Genma immediately sees the creature struggling inside the chakra-infused cage they had set up the night before. 

"We should send a message to the Hokage and let her know that the dragon has been contained," Aoba says as he wipes sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

Genma parts his lips, about to express agreement but a rush of noise like that of air being sucked in causes him to hold his tongue. His gaze spring over to the dragon just as the damn creature spits out a huge ball of fire. 

Every shinobi present uses different jutsu to shield them from the flames.

Bee, in his own form this time, says or more like raps rhymes that Genma doesn't really comprehend and it takes Aoba to explain what Bee means, saying, "He's right. We have to install a chakra cloak to prevent the dragon from burning everything in its path."

"All right," Genma says. "Let's do it now. And we have to teleport the creature back to the Land of Fire right away."

 

=/

 

Tsunade withdraws her hands from the dragon's leg and draws her eyebrows together in a contemplative frown. She's close to exhausting her chakra, trying to heal the wound, but hasn't seen any progress at all. 

"It's no use," Ryuu says, clearly exasperated. "That wound was caused by a Sithdraken, a cursed dragon. The wounds they inflict may either be treated with their own breath or be healed in time. It has, in fact, already started healing." 

"But will you be all right?" Tsunade can't shake off the worry. "I can send a team of special medic nin—"

"I will be fine, Hokage-sama. This temporary refuge you've provided is enough."

They've moved Ryuu to the training ground near the west gate of the village. The hollow cave carved against the mountain seems a perfect shelter for the dragon. She has quite a welcoming committee with her, each one of them has helped relocate Ryuu. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, Obito, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Iruka are in attendance. She had left Shizune in charge of the office for a while.

"He speaks the truth, my lady. I can see the inner layers of his wound have already started to mend," Hinata says, her Byakugan fixed on the dragon's wounded leg. 

"Lady Tsunade!" Kotetsu drops from the tree branch and lands behind her. "We have received word from Raidō that they had successfully captured the black dragon but would need to teleport it using the Flying Thunder God technique to the Land of Fire immediately before it escapes."

Minato steps forward. "I'll mark their destination. Where would you prefer me to place the seal?"

"Just a little ways off the village. There's a wide clearing at the forest near the Valley of the End," Tsunade says. She can't risk having that creature close to Konoha. "My worry is that Genma and the others may have used that technique countless times but only to transport a single person. They haven't tried using it to something as big as a dragon. Or in this case, a caged dragon." 

"I'll help them." Minato explains that he will create a reverse effect of the technique and include it in the special seal. "That should make the teleportation easier."

"All right. Thanks, Minato." Tsunade turns to Kotetsu. "Send a message back to Raidō and his team and let him know where the marked destination is. Also inform him of the Yondaime's plan."

"Yes Ma'm." Kotetsu is about to leave when Izumo arrives.

"Hokage-sama. We've received an S.O.S. message from Suna," Izumo vomits in one breath. "The red dragon has attacked their village."

"Kakashi!" Tsunade barks.

"I'm on it. I will bring Sai, Sakura and Yamato with me." Kakashi is gone in a blink of an eye and Sakura takes off after him.

"I can go assist Kakashi, Lady Tsunade," Obito says but Tsunade shoots down his offer and reminds him he's not allowed to leave the village.

"Naruto. You and Sasuke and Lee stay with Ryuu. Find out all you can to help him. Shikamaru, take Hinata with you and resume your search for the other scroll." Tsunade heaves a sigh. "Iruka, we need to implement precautionary measures. Organize a committee to get the villagers to safety in case something terrible happens." She can only hope that the trepidation gnawing at the back of her mind is uncalled for.

 

=/

 

"So what's you're story," Sasuke says, settling on a rock adjacent to the dragon. "Other than what you've told Naruto already."

Midnight eyes stare at him as if gauging whether he can be trusted. Then Ryuu let out a breath, smoke permeating from his nostrils. "Like I said, I hunt those who break the laws of our realm. What's more to tell?"

Cold. Distant. Much like him in a way. But Sasuke isn't fazed with Ryuu's behavior. Besides, he needs to indulge in a conversation with this creature – no matter how pointless – since it's the only way he can kill time while waiting for Naruto and Lee to return. Both men left to hunt for some wild boar to feed Ryuu with almost an hour ago. "This… this Goro. Is he really dangerous?" 

The dragon lowers his head, body slumping. "He's the last among the Sithdraken, a race that are known to be one of the most powerful in our realm. They once served in the Lord's court, ridden by warriors. But they turned against the Lord and their riders and started a rebellion."

"Is that why he was in prison?" A curt nod is the only response Sasuke receives. Unsatisfied, he probes further. "What more can you tell us about Goro? What are his abilities? We've noticed he not only breathes fire, but ice as well."

Ryuu makes a sound similar to a snort. "You haven't seen him spit out acid and mud. If that happens, the wisest move is to steer clear and run away."

"Why? What would happen?" 

A beam of light touches Ryuu's neck as he shifts to change position, making his scales glisten like sapphire. "There are ways to counter ice and fire but acid? Let's just say if you're hit with the acid breath, it clings to you like a poison and will eat away at your flesh in seconds. Good news is, before Goro was caught and brought to prison, he was in a fight with another powerful dragon and was said to have injured Goro severely that he lost his ability to spit acid. "

Sasuke isn't sure if that's a relief. "What about the mud?"

The blue dragon's face looks solemn. "Well… Let's just hope you never find out."

"And Shou, the red dragon?"

"Hn. He's merely a thief. A cunning one though, so he's one to watch out for as well." Ryuu raises his head and sniffs noisily. "Ah. I smell food."

True to his words, Sasuke spies Lee and Naruto dragging a large net filled with dead boars across the open field.

 

=/

 

"There isn't anything on the other side, Shikamaru," Kiba grumbles in frustration while Akamaru whines along with him. "I've scouted it twice already. Not to mention the number of times I've done thorough inspection of the area the first and second time we've come here."

Shikamaru is almost at the end of his rope because Hinata isn't having any better luck either. "It may be possible that Sasuke's right and the other scroll is hidden some place else. Like somewhere not in the Valley of the End. Either that, or there isn't another scroll," he says, analyzing the situation. 

The first scroll was found near the foot of the First Hokage's statue. If it was Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan and Naruto's blood that activated the jutsu, it's possible that this jutsu was created by someone from the Uchiha and Uzumaki or Namikaze bloodline. But Minato had already informed them that he's not aware of any Namikaze involved in creating an extremely powerful jutsu, except himself but he didn't create it or so he claims. This leaves Shikamaru to presume that it has to do with the Uzumaki lineage.

"And the Uzumaki clan is a distant relative of the Senju," Shikamaru voices out his thoughts, ignoring the inquisitive stares from Kiba and Hinata. "The jutsu may have been developed through the combined effort of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha." They have conducted a meticulous search within the perimeter of Madara's statue but there isn't any sign of the scroll or anything foreign, unless it's buried deeper in the ground. "Perhaps the other scroll is hidden some place symbolic for the Uchiha clan."

Kiba slides off Akamaru's back. "Maybe we should ask Sasuke about it."

"Fine." This whole thing is turning out to be such a drag in Shikamaru's opinion. "Call Chōji and tell him we're heading back to the village."

Splitting up in two groups is a plausible way to increase the possibility of finding Sasuke in a shorter period. As soon as they arrive, Chōji and Hinata follows the route leading to the Military Police Force while Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru heads over to the direction of Naruto and Sasuke's house. 

They have passed three blocks when Kiba and Akamaru stop to sniff. "I've picked up Sasuke's scent. It's this way," Kiba says, turning to a narrow street. "He may be at Ichiraku's with Naruto."

Ten minutes later, they find Sasuke at the ramen stand with his better half. "We have a dragon crisis and you're here eating ramen," was Shikamaru's languid remark. 

"Well I certainly can't ignore my stomach when it's growling, dragon or not," Naruto says, jabbing at his stomach with his finger for emphasis.

"I need to talk to you, Sasuke." Shikamaru thinks beating around the bush is not an option. When Sasuke nods his assent, Shikamaru explains his theory in the briefest way possible. "Do you have any idea where your clan normally hides anything of importance?"

Sasuke's eyes are fixed at a spot over Shikamaru's shoulder but when Shikamaru twists around to check, there's nothing out of the ordinary behind him. He belatedly realizes that Sasuke's contemplating, merely staring into space.

"I only know of my clan's secret gathering place at the Nakano Shrine," Sasuke says finally.

They're leaving Ichiraku when Iruka meanders in their path and informs them that the Hokage has received a message stating that Kakashi and his team have arrived at Suna using Sai's ink birds. "They've seen the red dragon."

 

=/

 

The sand feels coarse against Kakashi's heels but it doesn't bother him one bit. He's too focused on catching up to that blasted dragon. They have to lead the creature out of the Wind country before sundown. 

Suna isn't entirely Kakachi's concern at the moment. Gaara can protect the village – has been protecting the village quite effectively before they arrived. The sand shield he has created is enough to keep the fire breathed by the creature from damaging properties or hurting any village resident.

The dragon circles over the main gate of the village, unmindful of Sai and his ink bird coming up behind it. When the red dragon takes notice of Sai, it changes its course and trails after the dark-haired shinobi. 

"Good job, Sai," Kakashi mutters under his breath. Now all Sai has to do is lure the creature back to the Land of Fire. 

Something floats out of Sai's scroll and soon, another ink bird swoops down low enough for Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura to leap on its back. Kakashi can see the dragon and Sai in the distance. Fire bursts out of the dragon's mouth, burning the ink bird in the process. Sai is quick enough to conjure a replacement though.

"Let's just hope we reach Konoha before Sai runs out of ink," Kakashi says keeping his fingers mentally crossed.

 

=/

 

Sasuke's hanging onto the last thread of his patience. Half of his present company is successfully grating on his nerves.

Kiba keeps griping about not having Hinata around and how things will be easier with her Byakugan's help, about this and that. _Fuck!_ His dog is more tolerable than he is.

Then there's the incessant crunching sound that Chōji's making and the rustling of the foil package of his potato chips. Does this guy really have to eat now?

"I never knew this part of the shrine exists," Shikamaru says, fingers sliding along the indents on the wall. 

"This chamber is only known to members of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke doesn't elaborate what the room's function originally was. Shikamaru doesn't need to know that this place also served as the Uchiha's breeding ground for their conspiracy against the village. 

"If this place is exclusive to your clan, then why bring us here? You could've just offered to look for the scroll on your own." Kiba has a moot point and Sasuke is already considering throwing him out.

"Why torture myself in performing a task on my own when I've got friends to rely on?"

"Aww." Kiba has a hand pressed over his chest and he's batting his eyeslashes at Sasuke. "That's the sweetest thing I've heard from you. In fact, it's the only sweet thing I've ever heard from you. Naruto's sentimental side seems to be rubbing off on you. You two should get married."

"Shut the hell up, Kiba!" Naruto reprimands. "I need to focus so I can go into Sage Mode."

It doesn't take long before orange circles appear on Naruto's eyes. Now in Sage Mode, Sasuke hopes that Naruto's enhanced sensory skills will be able to pinpoint the location of the stupid scroll.

Following Shikamaru's advice from earlier, Sasuke uses his Sharingan while Naruto – in Sage Mode – feels around the walls and floor. 

"There's something behind this panel," Naruto announces.

Kiba and Akamaru are the first to investigate. They find a hidden door that opens up to a crawl space. Kiba pokes his head inside, says, "We are so not crawling in there," while Akamaru whimpers in agreement.

"Stay here then," Sasuke snaps before sliding into the burrow in all fours. Naruto's ahead of him, his backside inches away from Sasuke's face. Sasuke thinks how inappropriate it is to want to squeeze those round globes. _Ugh, not at a time like this,_ he mentally curses, unable to believe that his body is reacting the same way it would when they're in the privacy of their bedroom. "Stop tempting me, idiot," 

"What? What did I do?" Naruto suddenly halts, causing Sasuke's face to smash right into Naruto's butt. "Teme! We've got company, you know."

"It's your fault, baka! Now get going!"

They end up in a dimly lit, confined room, slivers of sunlight cutting through the narrow gap a handbreadth from the concave ceiling. This is the part Sasuke hates being underground. It's hard to see a _fucking_ thing.

"It's here. I can feel it. I can feel it. It's here," Naruto mumbles over and over like a mantra. 

Sasuke wonders how sensitive Naruto can get while using senjutsu. And how strong – seeing as Naruto doesn't put much effort when he punches a hole in the wall. Something glistens inside the hollow space. At closer inspection, Sasuke realizes it's a chest – identical to the one they found at the Valley of the End.

 

=/

 

"The teleportation was successful. The black dragon is now contained in the forest near the Valley of the end," Minato reports. "I don't know how long that cage is going to hold though. Judging from the mass of the creature's body, my guess is it's strong enough to break through the chakra barrier, let alone the iron bars."

Tsunade shares the same fear but she chooses not to express it in words. Optimism is the key so she just nods and says, "Good work, Minato. I'm sure the others will do their part in no time and this will soon be over."

"I know. I trust Kakashi, Shikamaru and the others will pull through." A hint of sadness flickers across Minato's eyes, blue irises losing its light.

"We will all miss you," Tsunade says softly, her heart aching at the thought of Minato leaving. How can she forget that having everything back to some semblance of normal means Minato will have to return to the past? She worries about Naruto. The boy will no doubt be heartbroken to see his father go.

The corners of Minato's mouth curl up. "Please do watch over Naruto for me."

"Always have, always will, Minato."

"I'm sure Sasuke will take care of him." A soft chuckle drifts out of Minato, the smile sitting on his lips implies that he holds a noticeable fondness for the Uchiha. "And keeping him safe is out of the question. He's a shinobi, just like I am. And I know keeping one foot in the grave is part of a shinobi's life. I only wish for him to stay happy."

The emotional exchange gets interrupted when Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chōji, Kiba and even that large mutt, Akamaru, storms inside the office.

"Granny! We found the scroll!" Naruto points a finger at the small chest in Sasuke's hands.

"Good job, everyone!" Tsunade gets to her feet. "Now proceed to the location we've dubbed as Site B, a wide clearing in the forest near the Valley of the End." She provides the coordinates to Shikamaru then she asks Naruto to lead Ryuu to the site. 

Just then, a small inked sparrow appears right outside the window. Tsunade slides the glass open to let the mock bird in. She lays an empty scroll on the desk where the bird dives in and words soon filled the page. "Sai says he's near Konoha with the red dragon on his tail. Kakashi and the rest are following behind."

 

=/

 

Total chaos greets them when they arrive at Site B. The black dragon, Goro, is close to breaking out of its cage. Resonating roar tears out of the dragon's throat then it spreads its wings, raises its head and swings its spiked tail, causing one side of the cage to give out.

Goro creeps out of his prison, eyes filled with so much rage. It draws in a breath, the air audibly rumbling in its chest. Sasuke knows well what will come next so he dashes into the forest to seek for shelter. Everyone else seems to understand what is about to transpire because every shinobi runs for cover.

Sasuke leaps over a large boulder after Chōji, Kiba and Akamaru. Shikamaru was right at his tail.

Intense heat surrounds them, flames licking the sides of the large rocks that serve as their shields. When the fire starts to recede, Minato voice reverberates through the trees. "Everyone all right?" 

No one appears to be seriously injured. A few had cuts and scrapes and minor burns. Goro has gone airborne and is now circling above the area where most shinobi have taken refuge. 

"Here it comes again!" someone yells and right on cue, Goro swoops down, spitting out something like mud, every mound taking shape, turning into a ghastly-looking humanoid creatures that looks more like products of a badly done Edo Tensei. 

The mud-people lunge at them, their unexpected speed taking Sasuke by surprise. He docks and avoids two of them in time and lands a kunai right at one of the creatures' neck, the other he kicks right in the thorax region. 

Something flashes through the corner of his eye. Trying not to be too distracted, Sasuke steals a glance and sees Minato popping up all over the place, landing blow after blow after blow at the creatures and hitting some of them with Rasengan.

 _No wonder he's called The Yellow Flash,_ he thinks while swinging his sword to three creatures attempting to take a bite at his arm. 

It doesn't take long before all mud-people have been turned back into mounds of muck. They didn't have a second to catch their breaths though because Goro is back, slicing through the air with his mouth parted and ready to spit out whatever it decides to emit this time.

A flash of blue and silver appears beyond the trees, knocking Goro out of its path. Earsplitting roars fill the air. Sasuke sees Ryuu dragging a struggling Goro away from them. He spies a blotch of orange on Ryuu's back and realizes that it's Naruto. 

The two dragons clash in a fierce battle and Naruto ends up toppling over Ryuu's back. 

Sasuke leaps up on a tree branch, wipes the blood off the gash on his left arm then weaves a sign to conjure his Summon and he is soon soaring up in the air on the giant hawk's back. The hawk, Takarasu, surges through the air to catch Naruto and as soon as the blond-haired fool is behind Sasuke, the hawk takes them to a safe distance – away from the two dragons.

Naruto lies still, panting, chest rising and falling rapidly. "That was close. Thanks, Sasuke." He pats the hawk's back, saying, "Thanks, Takarasu."

Sai soon arrives on his inked bird with the red dragon, Shou, in pursuit. He flies alongside Takarasu, says, "I hope you've found the scroll."

Sasuke nods curtly. "We have." 

Once on the ground, Sasuke and Naruto take the scroll from Shikamaru. Sasuke activates his Sharingan to read the inscription then tells Naruto what the necessary hand seals are. Following the same procedure they did with the first scroll, they release the jutsu.

A black hole swirls open, hovering like a giant shuriken, sucking everything in its path. Sasuke watches as Ryuu hauls Goro into the portal, the black dragon snarling, wings flapping wildly, obviously trying to get Ryuu off of him. But the Hantā's claws remain on Goro's neck until they disappeared beyond the black vortex.

"Aren't we going to get sucked in?" Sasuke hears Chōji ask and Shikamaru assures him that as long as they don't get too close, they're safe.

Shou seems adamant in staying away from the portal, keeping a considerable distance and when it attempts to escape, Naruto hollers, "I have to do something!" then gradually morphs into the kyūbi. 

Naruto, in Kurama's form, bounds over to Shou, springing into the air and grabs hold of the red dragon's leg. Shou twists around but before it can sink its teeth into Kurama, the kyūbi's claws clasp on the dragon's throat. Kurama (-slash-Naruto) hurls the creature towards the portal. 

The dragon displays tenacious resistance against the force that's drawing it into the vortex, wings beating furiously, head trashing. Then it breaks away from the portal's radius but Naruto-in-Kurama's-form impedes its attempt to flee, driving Shou back to the black hole, pushing and pushing and pushing.

"Naruto! Kurama! Let go!" Sasuke screams but it's too late. The beast is morphing back into its jinchuriki as he evanesces into the portal along with the red dragon. Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke is unable to see them.

 

=/

 

His blood runs cold, Sharingan spinning wildly in his left eye. They've just arrived in time to witness Kurama fading back into Naruto before vanishing beyond the black ring. There's no sign of his former student.

Sasuke is gliding around the portal on Takarasu's back, screaming Naruto's name. Behind him is Minato, seemingly quiet as a mouse, eyes unblinking.

"The portal is starting to close!" Yamato exclaims when the black hole begins to wane. 

A blur of orange and yellow shoots out of the void before it closes and Sasuke is hollering, "Naruto!" as the hawk zoom toward Naruto's still form.

Kakashi leaps off of the inked bird as soon as they're close to the ground and rushes straight to where Takarasu has landed with Sakura and Yamato in tow. He tugs down the fabric of the hita-ate over his left eye.

"Sakura, quick!" Sasuke lowers Naruto on the ground, cradling Naruto's head in his hand, his eyes never leaving the blond-haired shinobi while Sakura's chakra-cloaked hands hover over the unconscious body,. 

"He's not injured, no internal bleeding and his vital organs are unharmed," Sakura says. "He's just exhausted."

Naruto groans as his eyelids flutter then slowly lifts to reveal blue orbs. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Not yet." Kakashi casts Minato with a sad gaze. Hazy white light envelops Minato' body. "Sensei."

"Kakashi." Minato's hand feels weightless on Kakashi's shoulder. "You have no idea how proud I am to see you've come a long way. Thank you for looking out for Naruto. I was planning to ask you to make sure that Obito doesn't lose his way again, but you've got enough responsibilities as it is. Besides, Obito is already a grown man."

Minato's gaze shifts to the man in question. "Right, Obito?"

"Yes, sensei."

Goodbyes aren't Kakashi's thing. Normally, he would be indifferent, having been used to seeing people come and go. But that doesn't seem to be the case today. The mere fact he's losing his sensei all over again sends a sharp pang in his chest. 

The air around them is heavy with sorrow as Kakashi watches Minato shares a handshake with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chōji and Sai, telling them what a relief it is to know that his son has found good friends and how honored he is to have met the next generation of fine shinobi. He pulls Sakura into a hug then bids the rest goodbye. 

Minato turns to Sasuke then, offering a hand and Sasuke takes it, nods when Minato tells him, "Take care of Naruto for me, will you?" With obvious fondness, he ruffles Sasuke's hair. "Take better care of yourself as well, Sasuke. In the short amount of time I've known you, I think of you as my own son."

Finally, Minato turns to Naruto, who throws himself to his father, buries his face in his father's chest and begins to sob. Kakashi can only shake his head. _Naruto. Nineteen already, yet he still acts like a kid sometimes._

"Naruto." Minato fastens his arms around Naruto's middle. "I may forget about all this. But I want you to know how proud you make me, son."

"Dad, I—" A short intake of breath cuts Naruto off. "I don't want you to go." Naruto's fingers tighten on Minato's flak jacket. 

"You know, I can't stay." Minato releases his son and keeps him at arms length. "Just remember that I will always live in your heart." He brushes his fingers through Naruto's blond hair then cups Naruto's cheek with his hand. "You really have your mother's eyes. I wish Kushina is here to see how you've grown into a handsome young man."

The light around Minato burns brighter. He turns to Kakashi one last time. "Please send Tsunade my words of gratitude for everything she's done. Not just for me but for the village as well. Farewell, Kakashi. Goodbye everyone." With that, he fades into the blinding radiance. 

"I'll see you around, Dad," Naruto mutters.

Sasuke wraps an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go home."

Kakashi thinks that's the best idea he has heard so far.

 

=/

 

Thick clouds drift by like colorless brocade. The wind – gentle and soothing – ruffles the leaves of the trees behind them. 

Sasuke has Naruto trapped in his arms with Naruto's back against his chest; both of them watching the sky from a cliff. 

"Look! There!" Naruto sticks his finger out to point at a particular cloud formation. "That one looks like Ryuu." 

A week had passed since they’ve resolved the issue with the dragons and with the Yondaime. Naruto has recounted how Ryuu helped him by tossing him back to the portal. Sasuke's just grateful that he didn't get stuck in the other dimension.

Sasuke spots a cloud that oddly looks like the shape of Minato's head. "That one looks like your dad."

A shallow sigh escapes Naruto. "I wish he's still alive… that he and mom are still alive." His arm moves around, finger sticking out, as if he's tracing the outline of the cumulus gliding above them. "I miss him."

It's unlike Sasuke to be sentimental but he doesn't want to be a hypocrite either so he empathizes, something he has learned to do when Naruto became his partner. "I miss him, too. He's truly a respectable man, a skilled shinobi and a wonderful father." He presses a kiss on Naruto's temple and tightens his arms around the smaller man. "I just wish you've inherited his intellect though."

Naruto breaks out of Sasuke's hold and whirls halfway, eyebrows drawn together. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Laughter rips out of Sasuke's chest and he pulls Naruto back, resuming their earlier position. "I was only kidding." He hooks a finger under Naruto's chin, tilts his head and captures Naruto's mouth with his in a gentle kiss. "I love you even if you're an idiot most of the time," spills out of his lips. 

"You bastard! Who are you calling an—" The corners of Naruto's mouth curls up. "You do realize this is the first time you've told me you love me, don't you?"

Realizing his teeny, tiny slip, Sasuke's face grow hot. "Huh? I didn't say anything."

"You did, too."

"Did not."

"You did."

"Did not. Don't remem—"

A fleeting touch of Naruto's lips against his silences Sasuke and he glares at the smug look that Naruto's sporting. 

"Eew. PDA much?" 

Sasuke can't help but roll his eyes at Kiba's irritating voice. "What are you doing here, dog breath?"

"Walking Akamaru," is Kiba's offhanded response. The huge white dog beside him barks. 

"Beat it and find your own spot," Sasuke snaps, not in the mood to deal with Kiba at the moment.

"Excuse me but this is a public place." Kiba flails his arm in the air, gesturing around the park. "I don't see your name anywhere, Uchiha."

"Will you two knock it off!" Naruto chides.

What started out to be a peaceful, stress-free day turns chaotic when the other members of Konoha 12 arrive with Sakura and Sai in the lead. Shino, Lee and Chōji are carrying picnic baskets while Hinata, Ino and Tenten have folded blankets tucked under their arms.

"Oh look, the cavalry is here," Kiba announces as if it's not obvious. Or maybe he's just testing Sasuke's patience – patience too thin that it's close to breaking.

"It would've been perfect if Neji is still here." Ironically, it's Naruto who staggers into melancholy. Three years since the war ended and he still can't get over the death of one of his comrades. Sasuke will never admit it to anyone but jealousy often rears its ugly head whenever Neji is mentioned.

Shikamaru drops beside them and asks, "Are you guys still on break?"

"Not really," Sasuke says. "I was asked to go on duty before the break of dawn so I was able to get off work early."

"And I am actually on suspension." Naruto slides out of Sasuke's embrace to sit upright. "Can you believe it? After risking my life to get that dragon into the portal, this is the thanks I get." 

"Well, it is your fault why the dragons ended up here in the first place, Naruto-kun," Sai points out with that creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Whatever." Naruto flicks his hand as if to brush Sai off. "I still think it's unfair."

"What's unfair?" A voice floats down from above them and Sasuke lifts his gaze to see Kakashi perched on a branch.

"Kakashi. I thought you're on a mission," Sasuke utters.

"I was. Just got back." Kakashi jumps off the tree and saunters over to the group. "I'm actually here to relay a message from the Hokage to you, Naruto. You are to report to her tomorrow, first thing in the morning. She wants you to go through a new training program."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Will it still be with Obito?"

"No. Obito has other duties now," Kakashi explains. "Genma will supervise your training. Apparently, Lady Tsunade thinks it's best for you to learn your father's technique."

A dubious look crosses Naruto's face. "What technique?"

"The Flying Thunder God. Raidō will be helping out too." Kakashi reaches out to ruffle Naruto's hair. "Your father actually requested them to teach it to you. So do your best." He raises his hand in a small wave. "Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone."

"Wait, Kakashi sensei," Sakura interjects before the jōnin vanishes. "Why don't you join us for a while? We have plenty of food."

"Thank you for the offer. But I promised Iruka I will meet him for early dinner. So see ya!" With that, Kakashi leaves with a puff of smoke swirling around him.

Naruto stares at the spot where Kakashi had disappeared. "Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei? He didn't mean a dinner date, did he?"

Sasuke moves his head in a shake, chuckling. "I can't believe after all these years, you're still as oblivious as ever."

"Seriously, Naruto. Didn't you see them share a kiss during the flower festival last spring?" Sakura regards him with a calculating gaze before rolling her eyes. "They were standing right in front of you."

"You mean Kakashi sensei removed his mask?" Naruto's eyes are as round as saucers. "Why didn't I see that? I mean, what the heck?"

"Oh Naruto."

"That was so yesterday."

"Now that you mentioned it, Kakashi sensei looks so…"

"You're such a knucklehead."

"If you'd stop spacing out…"

"What a loser."

Naruto clambers to get up on his feet, blabbering, "I've got to see Kakashi without his mask!" but Sasuke yanks at his arm until he lands on his butt with a thud. 

"Just eat, usuratonkachi. Here." Sasuke shoves a bento in Naruto's hand, thinking that the day may not be perfect in general but there are little things that make it so.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> .  
>  \- I know making Sasuke a jōnin or even an ANBU captain is quite common in fan fictions, so I thought of giving him a different occupation here, same one as his father's. But I modified the nature of the Konoha Military Police Force a little, in a sense that it's not Uchiha-only organization and the leader is in fact a non-Uchiha (of course, there are only 2 Uchiha left in this story).  
> \- I started writing this before chapters 613 and 614 came out so there's a slight glitch in canon here. Or maybe a huge glitch. I decided to keep Shikaku Nara alive in this story. However, I added that little information that Neji is gone and removed him from the story since he's just a minor character here, replacing him with Hinata instead.  
> \- I am so not sure of what will happen to the Fourth Shinobi War so I didn't explore that arc in this story. Although in Obito's case, I am sure that should he survive, even if he does something spectacular to redeem himself, the alliance will rip him to pieces. I have to ignore that fact, otherwise this story won't happen.  
> \- I know Aoba isn't one of the shinobi who uses the Flying Thunder God technique with Genma and Raidō, but I have to identify him as one of the users just for the sake of having a name for the unknown shinobi.  
> \- I have no idea what the name of Sasuke's hawk summon is, so I took the liberty of christening it.  
> \- You've probably noticed I don't dwell on descriptions, given that this is fan fiction, I always presume people who read this are familiar with how characters and places look like.  
> \- If you haven't realized what the plot is yet, you're not alone. LOL. But hey, it's about dragons. Fascinating creatures, might I add.  
> \- Artwork created for this story may be viewed [HERE](http://likeagraffiti.livejournal.com/7958.html)  
> .  
> .


End file.
